SCAR
by orenji-ichigo
Summary: [RyoSaku?] CHAPTER 2 IS UP! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. “Ryoma kun... Once a scar is made, it will stay there forever...”
1. Scarred

**Dedicated to all the RyoSaku fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes:** I can't guarantee that this Fic is going to have a happy ending or not but... let's leave save that for later, yes? Anyhoo! I hope you'll all enjoy my story and mind the title! I borrowed it from Hamasaki Ayumi, just so you know.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own P.o.T… so please don't sue.

Have fun reading! 

**SCAR**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

**_Chapter One: Prolouge_**

It was raining really hard as Sakuno ran around the Seigaku Junior High school grounds. She was searching for a certain white-capped boy who was known by others as her boyfriend.

She had heard a rumor about Ryoma that he was seeing someone else behind her back. She didn't want to believe it, and tried so hard not to. But... the weary feeling inside her just wouldn't go away.

And today, she decided to prove the gossip once and for all. Horio had said that he found a note under Ryoma's table, telling him to meet this 'Erika' girl at the tennis courts at six after his practices.

Much to her suspicion, Ryoma had also cancelled the date the two had planned for her birthday... which is today.

'Ryoma-kun... please, please don't...' she prayed silently in her heart. Ignoring the droplets of rain which was now soaking her uniform, Sakuno continued on her pursue of the cat eye-shaped boy.

She turned around corner after corner of the school buildings and...

There they were.

Her boyfriend and another girl... making out.

They were kissing each other below a tree. Below the Sakura tree where Sakuno and Ryoma confessed their feelings towards each other. The tree in which their feelings for each other developed.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she found herself sitting on the ground, heartbroken and empty.

Not noticing Sakuno's presence, the two backstabbers continued on with their little relationship as Ryoma passionately trailed down Erika's body with his fingers.

And after a few minutes, the two ended their little scene and went home together... hand in hand; leaving Sakuno only to grieve over her shattered heart beneath the ever pouring rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued!**

**Author's Notes: **Ooh, I can't believe I was cruel enough to do this to Sakuno... but it's for the Fic's own sake! Well, how about it? Should I change the pairings? It might be a little hard for Sakuno to forgive Ryoma at this rate but... let's just see how _you _guys want it! I'll be waiting for the reviews!


	2. Can't Mend Without Glue

**Dedicated to all the P.o.T fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes:** I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE MY REASONS, I DO. AND I'M SORRY IF ANY OF YOU TEND TO DISLIKE HOW I MADE RYOMA SO CRUEL HERE. And that was exactly as how I said it. Oh, and I've decided on putting my notes at the end of the story so you all may be able to get on with the fic without reading my 'crappy' nonsense.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own P.o.T… so please don't sue.

Have fun reading! 

**SCAR**

**_Chapter Two: I Can't Mend Without Glue_**

"Hey, hey, did you hear?" a voice whispered.

"Hear what?" another responded with a hushy-hushy tone.

"Sakuno was two-timed!"

"WHAT?"

"Shhh.. be quiet! She might hear you!"

The students at Seigaku Junior High were in an uproar. Rumors were flying in every corner as Sakuno stared emotionlessly out the window. She didn't care about the gossips around her. In fact, she wasn't about to care about anything for a long time... and so she thought.

As her thoughts drifted away into a small little wonderland, Sakuno found herself in the memory of yesterday's event... in which she had called to be the worst day of her life.

Yes, she did try hard not to believe it. She trusted Echizen Ryoma. She trusted him dearly. But look what he gave her in return. A betrayal... betrayal that she'll remember for the rest of her days.

It was a miracle that she managed to carry her heart and pushed her will to actually _go _to school... even when three days had already past. She had been struck down with the flu as a result of hours sitting unsheltered beneath the rain; and well, things hasn't been going so well for her ever since.

"Sakuno..." a familiar voice called out to her, interrupting her daydream. "We... need to talk."

Even without turning around, Sakuno knew who the voice belonged to. "What else do _we_ need to talk about?" Sakuno questioned, her voice shaking.

"...Us." the boy replied softly, trying his best to get Sakuno to look at him.

"..." Sakuno stayed silent as she tried her hardest not to let her eyes flood the room. Keeping her gaze focused at the windowpane, she heaved a silent sigh. She knew that Ryoma wouldn't let her go until everything was clear. "You're saying that after what you did to me... there's still an... '_us_'?"

Hearing the trembling voice of Sakuno's, Ryoma reached out and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it gently. "Sakuno, let me explain..."

Avoiding Ryoma's intent gaze, Sakuno decided that enough was enough. She needn't anymore explanations from a guy like _that._ It was all she could do to keep her hand from slapping the tennis prince. She knew that once she made a wrong move, her bottled up emotions would be fall out and it wasn't her intentions to do so.

"I... hate two-timers." was the barely inaudible reply from Sakuno before she left Ryoma to stare vacantly at the grounds.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!" a voice shouted towards her. "Ne, ne, is it true?"

"Eh... Ah... Tomo-chan..." Sakuno turned around as she gave her best friend a weak smile. "I'm sorry but... I really don't want to talk about it right now..."

"...I understand Sakuno-chan," Tomoka smiled, patting her friend on the back. "Hey, why don't we go for ice cream after school? It'll be on me!"

"That'll be nice." Sakuno replied softly as Tomoka nodded. Walking away, Tomoka gave Sakuno one last worried glance in which was returned with a weak smile. _'Sakuno... I wonder what's happening...'_ she pondered.

* * *

"Sakuno-chaaaaaaaaan!" Tomoko half-yelled, bringing Sakuno back from drifting away in her thoughts. "Ugh. You can at LEAST try and PRETEND to hear what I said!"

Obviously irritated at how Sakuno is treating her, Tomoka continued. "If you're not going to tell me what's happening, I don't mind. I can wait until you're ready. But hey, can't you even try and understand that you're not the only one who's hurt?"

Sakuno blinked at the remark. "What… do you mean Tomo-chan?" Her hearbeat raced as she waited for her best friend to answer. "You… don't mean…"

"Yes. I do." Tomoka answered with tears welling up in her eyes. "I broke up with Fuji-sama."

Silence.

"God… Tomo-chan… but why?" Sakuno managed to croak out. "Tomo-chan… I…"

…

……

…

"He.. He loves someone else…" Tomoka said, after a few seconds of tension. "He… has been loving someone else all along…"

Tomoka's words hit Sakuno as if they were daggers. It got her into thinking that Ryoma-kun could've been loving someone else all along during their time together.

"Who?" Sakuno managed to blurt out.

"…" a few minutes of silence was all it took for Sakuno to understand. The way Tomoka looked at her with such jealousy, hurt and sadness told her everything.

"You."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes:** My GOD I had such difficulty in making this chapter. I really didn't know how to make this chapter memorable enough for you guys. Well, about who's going to end up with Sakuno… I suppose I'll leave it for all of you to answer. So, why don't we vote:) ANY guy in P.o.T is acceptable to be a candidate for Sakuno's boyfriend-to-be so there you have it. **Oh, and don't worry. I'll be updating my fics routinely from now one. Probably once a week or so…although it also depends on how long will it take for you all to decide on who is going to end up with Sakuno so, yea.** :D Niwae, ROQ ON YOU GUYS! Love ya!


End file.
